The present invention is that of a new and improved adjustable socket wrench that would attach to a ratchet wrench, a drill, or a driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,062, issued to Colvin, discloses a combination socket and ratchet wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,820, issued to Newlin, discloses a ratchet tool with a socket attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 601,134, issued to Funk, discloses a ratchet wrench capable of rotating a plurality of nuts of various sizes.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved adjustable socket wrench that would attach to a ratchet wrench, a drill, or a driver. The adjustable socket wrench would have two socket portions that would each be mounted on a threaded rod. The threaded rod would be located within a central channel and would be connected to adjustment means. Half of the threaded rod would have right-handed thread, while the other half of the threaded rod would have left-handed thread. The adjustment means would allow the two socket portions to be moved closer to or further away from each other for adjustment for different size bolts to be tightened or loosened. A top-mounted square hole would allow a ratchet end to be attached to the adjustable socket wrench.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a adjustable socket wrench that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the adjustable socket wrench that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the adjustable socket wrench in detail, it is to be understood that the adjustable socket wrench is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The adjustable socket wrench is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present adjustable socket wrench. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable socket wrench which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable socket wrench which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable socket wrench which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable socket wrench which is economically affordable and available for relevant purchasing government entities.